ANTE LO ADVERSO
by Sallen1223
Summary: Jim está vivo. Para Spock, que eso debería ser lo único importante...


-Y en pocas palabras ¿por qué estás aquí?

La pregunta flotaba en el aire al no ser fácil de contestar. Por supuesto Spock podía responder con toda lógica que su deber como primer oficial era velar por la integridad del capitán, pero una respuesta así no sería sincera... o, mejor dicho, quedaba corta; insuficiente para explicar la totalidad de la situación.

-¿Spock?

Ahora los labios de Kirk estaban más cerca que antes, y el vulcano debía pelear con sigo mismo para resistirse de simplemente dar un paso mas y tomarlos entre los dientes y morder un poco y sólo un poco... no más de lo necesario para excitar al capitán.

-Spock, la verdad ¿qué es lo que esperas de mí?

¿Que qué es lo que esperaba de él? Bueno, si había que ser sinceros Spock lo esperaba todo. Esperaba que esa noche Jim fuera capaz de entregarle su mente, su cuerpo y su alma sin restricciones, y esperaba también que esa entrega se prolongara por el resto de su permiso en Tierra, el resto de sus años de servicio y el resto de sus vidas.

Notándose incapaz de articular con palabras sus intenciones el vulcano simplemente avanzó un paso más hacia el humano - su humano - y capturo sus labios con los propios. La reacción de Jim fue completa y electrizante, devolviendo el beso, presionando su cuerpo al de Spock en perfecta sintonía, gimiendo de placer al sentir que los dedos vulcanos se deslizaban sobre ese punto especialmente íntimo de su cuerpo que usualmente le tomaba varios tragos dejar tocar...

Conforme pasó el tiempo la ropa aterrizó en el piso, las pieles se rozaron y los cuerpos se unieron en uno solo mientras en la habitación sonaba una vieja canción terrana.

No se trataba de un dulce hacer el amor - los recuerdos dolorosos de la reciente muerte de Kirk quemaban a flor de piel y con demasiada intensidad como para permitir que la dulzura asomara entre tanta necesidad de perder el control y de experimentar la realidad - sino más bien de un acto desesperado en el que Spock bebía absolutamente todo lo que tenía para ofrecer su compañero y Jim respondía entregándose con toda la ternura y docilidad que ocultaba siempre en las entrañas de su alma.

Una, dos, seis, diez... las sensaciones que pasaron por sus cuerpos cuando el orgasmo los invadió a ambos simplemente no podían ser cuantificadas, pero por una vez Spock no tenía necesidad de calcular nada.

Era curioso sin duda el cómo ocurrían las cosas: dos largos meses antes Kirk había sido dado de alta en el hospital y Spock había estado ahí para - junto con Huesos - escoltarlo a su apartamento; sin embargo la actitud del comandante había sido errática y distante. Jim había sentido curiosidad, pero cuando McCoy le informo del rompimiento de Spock y Uhura esa información le bombardeo con sentimientos encontrados: pesar porque ambos eran para él amigos muy queridos y hacían una linda pareja, pero, estaba también el alivio culpable de no tener que compartir a su vulcano con nadie más.

Así mismo Spock estaba aliviado de ver bien a Jim, lo que no le impide sentir un nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo ve. "Amigo" no es para un vulcano una simple amistad, peto Jim no era consciente de ello y Spock tenía demasiado miedo del rechazo como para decírselo.

Y entonces, uno de los tantos días en los que Jim salió de fiesta y a beber, Spock lo siguió con la intención de hacerle firmar una autorización de carga.

En el antro la música vibraba con un ritmo pegajoso y atrevido y el cuerpo de un Jim muy tomado se movía cargado de sensualidad. Spock - incapaz de resistirse a la tentación - simplemente atrajo a su amigo contra sí y tomo sus manos en un posesivo beso vulcano.

Toda torpeza alcohólica en Kirk le hizo responder dando a Spock un intenso beso humano y la situación se calentó más y más hasta que el capitán y el vulcano terminaron uno contra otro en la barda exterior del antro...

McCoy escogió ese inoportuno momento para marcarle a Jim y el momento cayó destrozado por la gravedad de lo que hacían. Spock prácticamente salió corriendo fuera del lugar, el permiso que Jim debía firmar llegando a su correo sin notas adicionales ni cualquier observación que delatara contacto con Spock.

Una incómoda distancia profesional se instauró entonces entre ambos hasta que Jim finalmente se cansó de la tensión e invito a Spock a su departamento.

Una charla torpe e incómoda, la pregunta "¿por qué estás aquí?" lanzada con auténtica timidez, varios besos y caricias seguidos de gruñidos de placer y dos confesiones de amor.

Las cosas ente ellos no eran perfectas, pues sus caracteres tan diferentes los llevaban a pelear y reñir constantemente, no obstante por intensa o absurda que resultara la discusión, siempre se encontraban con un beso en los labios del otro para el final del día.

Finalmente, un veintitrés de marzo Jim despertó sintiéndose confuso: completo y seguro como no lo había estado antes en su vida; un susurro extraño que no tenía sonido inundándolo de calor… y al mismo tiempo una ansiedad ajena se colaba a través de su piel despertándole la necesidad de levantarse y correr hacía algún lado.

-¿Spock?

-Jim.

Y no se necesitaban más palabras entre ellos: sabían que de amaban, y sabían que se pertenecían a través del tiempo y del espacio.

El vulcano – cuyo rostro era más inexpresivo que de costumbre – sostenía en las manos un PADD y el rubio llegó hasta él y leyó el mensaje de la pantalla.

-Así que – murmuró acercando sus labios en una invitación para otro beso… – nuestra nave ya está lista para zarpar.

-Sí… - la frase cortada por la boca de Jim sobre la suya.

-Y se nos requiere en nuestros puestos dentro de 48 horas… – un beso juguetón en el mentón de su amado – para la supervisión general.

-Afirmativo – otro beso recibido en los labios.

-Por lo que – otro beso – tenemos que comenzar a prepararnos para – otro beso – una larga – un beso más – pero muy larga misión.

-Jim… - otro beso – debo recordarte que – los labios humanos en su oreja le arrancaron un estremecimiento – es contra el reglamento que miembros de una tripulación sostengan relaciones románticas entre sí.

Los labios de Jim se detuvieron en seco mientras el rubio retrocedía dos pasos con el corazón latiéndole acelerado.

-Mierda – susurró con el dolor filtrándose en su voz – es verdad.

¿Y entonces? ¿Debía elegir entre Spock y su nave? ¿De verdad todo se reducía a eso?

Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar y morir en el piso. ¿Cómo podía ser la vida tan injusta? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Tirar su carrera en la Flota Estelar por la borda? ¿Soportar ver a Spock sólo de vez en cuando sus misiones y horarios lo permitieran? ¿Pedirle a Spock que hiciera a un lado sus sueños por él?... ¿Romper con su Spock? ¡No! ¡Todo – absolutamente TODO – menos eso!

-Jim – la voz suave del vulcano llamó su atención – sé que la situación es delicada pero, creo que podría, si se me permite, expresar una alternativa de solución.

-Te escucho.

El corazón de Jim se calmó sólo para volver a acelerarse: su futuro – por fin se daba cuenta – estaba en las manos de Spock, y lo que sea que Spock quisiera hacer, él iba a respetarlo y acatarlo… lo amaba demasiado como para pedirle que sacrificara algo, demasiado como para retenerlo a la fuerza…

Oh, ¡Spock era tan perfecto y hermoso! Su cabello obscuro, sus ojos que parecían chocolate amargo, su piel pálida que ahora se coloreaba de verde con un sonrojo grácil…

-Es que… las regulaciones también dicen que no se pueden separar a las parejas casadas.

En cuanto terminó la frase Spock se mordió los labios y bajó los ojos. Estaba nervioso y porque amaba a Jim más que a su propia vida la sola posibilidad de ser rechazado le hacía querer ser capturado por una tropa klingon…

Los labios de Jim se estamparon con los suyos en un beso intenso, delicioso y desesperado como hacía mucho que no se había presentado entre ellos.

-Sí – susurró James T. Kirk con la voz quebrada por las emociones – eso… eso sería perfecto.

Y Spock sonrió entonces con una sonrisa auténtica y sin disimulos. Independientemente de todo lo que viniera en adelante, él y su capitán iban a estar bien.

.

Tres días después la tripulación del Enterprise estaba en sus puestos: Uhura verificando las comunicaciones, Sulu comprobando el sistema de vuelo, Pavel sonriente haciendo cálculos, Huesos buscando pretextos para gritare a los demás y poner mala cara, Scotty discutiendo con Kensser en la sala de máquinas y el señor Spock comprobando la ruta de vuelo con el capitán Kirk.

El espacio: la frontera final.

La frontera que Kirk y Spock traspasarían juntos.


End file.
